Begin Again
by DegenerateStar
Summary: Same city,new job, new start.-Just a little light feel good drabble.


**AN: Just a one shot AU. I don't own any rights to the show Person of Interest or the characters.**

* * *

><p>John moved down the hallway to his apartment after getting done with work,being at the precinct and not seeing Joss was surreal. It was a reminder that everything had changed. Trying to do his new 'job' without her around was harder than he thought it would be.<p>

John sighed as he pulled his keys out of his pant pocket and opened the door to his new apartment. Root and the machine had given him a new name, a new 'job' and a new home.

They were all trying to deal with the dramatic change in their lifestyles, but he couldn't complain. In fact he should be grateful with his new job, it could be worse, he could have Shaw's new job.

John walked into his kitchen and tossed his gun and badge onto the counter top before opening his fridge. As he opened the door and stared at the empty shelves, realizing he hadn't gone shopping yet.

John sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"That was my first reaction too, when I got here."

John gripped the handle of the fridge as his back stiffened and he turned around to face the new guest in his kitchen.

"Nice place John, through you could use some help furnishing it. By the way you should really invest in some better locks, as an official law enforcement officer you should really take your safety more seriously. You never know who could just let themselves into your apartment with a bump key."

John couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he looked at the woman of his dreams standing in his kitchen in her suit with her shoes off.

"Well had I known you were going to break into my apartment I would have cleaned up," John replied as he moved closer.

"Nice hair cut, it suits you," John added as he played with the ends of her shoulder length hair before he cupped the side of her face.

"Thank you I felt like a change. Speaking of change I'm really not digging the stubble John and as your girlfriend I suggest you shave," Joss replied as she leaned her head into his hand and ran her fingers over his jaw and chin.

John turned his head and kissed her fingers as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist "Well since you've been gone there hasn't been anyone around to impress."

"John I don't know if you noticed or not but you really don't have to try hard to get a woman's attention," Joss replied as she let out a laugh as she rested her hands on his shoulders

"That's not completely true; there was this headstrong female homicide detective once and I had to work extremely hard to get her attention,"John smiled as he pressed his lips to her cheek.

"Well to be honest you didn't have to try that hard," Joss stated with a smile.

"Oh, are you telling me you fell for my boyish charms. Did you have a crush on me Joss?" John asked as he stared into her brown eyes.

"More like I was crushing on your sexy voice and don't act like you didn't have a crush on me too, or should I remind you of that little green monster that came out around Ian," Joss smiled as she played with the buttons of his shirt.

"Besides John pretty boys like you are used to getting what they want and not having to work very hard, I just had to let you know that if you wanted any piece of me you were going to have to put in some work." Joss fired back as she slowly unbuckled his belt.

"Do we have time for me to put in some work? When do you have to be back in D.C.?" John asked as he looked over his shoulder at the clock in his kitchen.

"Oh didn't you hear? I work in the New York field office now. Pretty sure Harold's machine had something to do with my relocation, if I didn't know any better, I'd say it's trying to play matchmaker." Joss smiled.

John chuckled as he leaned his forehead against hers as a grin spread across his face.

"So Detective are you going to get to work or I'm I going to have to arrest you?" Joss softly brushed her lips against John's lips.

"That depends, my very Special Agent Carter. Are you going to use my handcuffs or yours?" John replied with a grin.


End file.
